Grandson of Sparda
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: Soul is the nephew of the great demon slayer Dante Veil. His life is turned on it's head when some that looks exactly like him wants to kill him. Who is he and who is this emerald eyed sharp shooter that wants to protect him? Can they with the help of other slayers stop the threat when a tower rises in the city when one of the inhabitants is someone the all thought dead?
1. So it Begins

A white hair young man stood guitar on his back as he watched the floor of a high school gym to be more precise his school gym as a back vortex spawned in the center. He jumped down grabbing the guitar by the neck and shifted into a scythe.

A long red jacket hid his black shirt and the top part of his black jeans black boots on his feet were black sun glasses covered his eyes a hood covered his hair.

He chuckled "come on out so I can kill you already my dad's gonna go nuts I'm after one on the morning."

A feral roar erupted from the vortex as a giant black creature rose from it. It had the body of a gorilla the head of a ram it had a snake for a tail and the legs of an elephant with a dears antlers between the rams horns and a rhino's horn on its nose.

He smirked "you are one ugly demonic beast you know that right."

The beast charged and he jumped out of the way as it hit the wall. He brought the scythe to its throat and cut off its head and waited for the body to disappear and grew confused when it didn't.

He growled "why aren't you dead yet I cut off your head."

The body moved with the snake head in control. As it charged he jumped up and cut off the snake like tail causing the main body to wither away. The snake slithered up his leg and up his side to his neck. Before it could reach his neck he grabbed it and crushed its head.

He returned his weapon to its guitar form and left the building and returned home where his father sat waiting. The second he opened the door a sword flew through it and impaled him though the chest. A man stepped out and took the guitar weapon from his grip.

The new man was older with silver hair he was topless wearing black jeans boots and a glare.

The new man turned leaving the other stuck to the wall "better figure a way to get lose you got school in five hour I bet you'd like to sleep."

The younger man thrashed on the sword "come on at least give me a hint and why'd you take my weapon."

The man turned "Soul two things one simply walks off the sword and this is my weapon along with every weapon in this apartment is either a trophy from a demon or witch I killed or a memento."

Soul stepped forward until he was free from the sword the sword was a ninja sword small enough to hide in his back pack.

Soul rubbed his chest "why'd you through a sword through my chest anyway?"

The man smirked "the sword needed to taste your blood."

Soul entered the house "right and grampa Sparda isn't dead."

The other man grabs soul by the shirt "it's never proven that he's dead."

Soul's eyes go wide in fear he stayed motionless not knowing what do.

A blond woman comes out a removed the Man's grip "Dante he didn't mean it you've both had a busy day let's go to bed and relax."

Dante turns entering the apartment and grabbing a long red coat and a black shirt.

The woman grabs him by the arm "Dante where are you going?"

Dante sighed "I'm goin' for a run I'll be back before morning Trish."


	2. Secerts

Soul shrugs off his coat and takes of his sunglasses setting the on a table by the door "you can tell me the truth whenever you want and why you didn't just drop me at an orphanage."

Trish sighed sitting on the couch "Come mere Soul and I'll explain this weird little family we got here."

Soul sat next to her on the couch "alright shot."

Trish smiled "Dante isn't your father he's you uncle your father was his twin Vergil after something happened, I'm sure you heard the story of Dante's fight with Nelo Angelo."

Soul grinned "Like twenty times."

Trish frowned "Nelo Angelo was a demonic form of your father Vergil when Dante defeated Nelo Angelo he killed your father. He only thought it would be right after your mother's died giving birth we didn't want you to know until you were ready. If it means anything you have you mother's eyes."

Soul smiled weakly "thank you for telling."

Trish patted him in the back "now get to bed you still have school."

Soul stood rigidly and went into his room and fell face first into bed and pasted out kicking off his boot in his sleep.

Trish smiled from her place on the couch picking up a tray of chocolates from the table and moving to a lounge position.

Trish popped a chocolate in her mouth "Soul's a good boy I don't know Dante's so hard on him. I wonder when he'll find a girlfriend or at least a friend."

Trish stood leaving the room throwing the empty container away on her way to the room she shared with Dante.

Trish eased herself into bed wrapping arms around a pillow knowing full well Dante won't be back until dawn.

Dante stood in front of the alter he placed in his Vergil's honor a small smile on his lips "Hey bro it's been a while I know I've said this a lot but I'm still sorry if I only knew it was you. Soul looks like you he's on his way to being a good man I just hope where ever you are you've found piece."

A cloaked figure emerges from the shadows "a sweet sentiment Mr. Veil why won't you give us the boy we've had this back and forth since he was born give us the boy it's for his own protection."

Dante turned leaving the graveyard the woman followed "Even if he isn't my son I'll protect him like my brother would have I will never give him to a cult Mundus is dead now get out of my face."

the woman continues to follow him "I don't work with those fools I work for a greater power the true lord of demons Death himself now give me the boy you cannot allow his demon power to reach his true potential here he's shunned here you and I both know that."

Dante growled "his demon power can't be allow to surface at all he's young and rash he has no control even if you took him away be force his powers will never come in."

The woman frowns "and why is that?"

Dante walks away "like I'll tell you."

The woman smiles "I'll make you a deal, tell me and I'll leave forever."

Dante smirked "there's a necklace Soul always wears a silver pentagram the pentagram is enchanted with a sealing spell his mother had me do to keep him as human as possible."

The woman smiled "fare well Mr. Veil." the woman stepped in the darkness and disappeared she smirked "time to pay Maka a visit with her new mission."


	3. New Friend and a New Enemy

Dante reenters the apartment just as the sun raises bags of take out breakfast in on hand two coffees and a Soda in the other. Setting them on the table he goes to wake Soul. Dante steps up to Soul's bed and smiles. Dante jabs the toe of his boot under the mattress and kicks it up causing soul to roll off the mattress and to the clothes littered floor.

Soul growls "Damn it to hell."

Dante smirked "now that your awake breakfast is in the kitchen."

Soul stands running his fingers through his hair "one of these days your gonna give me a concision."

Dante leaves the room "I'd worry but you don't have much to hurt in there."

Dante entered the kitchen to see Trish had woken to Soul's screams of pain and as she's done since soul was thirteen ignored it eating a sausage biscuit with a small smile.

Trish took a sip from her coffee before she spoke "those Mundus cultist confront you again." Dante sat with a shake of his head "Wes attack again?"

Dante frowned "Don't bring up Wes please."

Trish frowned placing a hand on his shoulder "we got Soul we were able to save one don't beat yourself up."

Dante let his head fall "we couldn't save them both Wes was gone before we got there."

Trish sighed "who attacked you."

Dante smiled weakly "someone works for Death claiming they want to protect Soul she claims she'll stay away but a have my doubts she will."

Soul entered the room groaning in pain and rubbing his head he stepped up to the take out bags and took out three breakfast burritos and grabbed the soda leaving them to their conversation.

Trish peeked her into the living room where Soul was watching the some monster killer Anime "I want you to shower and change your clothes before school."

Soul gave thumbs up and went back to watching TV. He stood swallowing the last bite of last burrito and chugging the soda and went into his room.

Trish called after him "Make sure the clothes are clean."

Soul came out waving dismissingly "yeah yeah whatever."

Trish stood demon power on her finger before she shot it at Soul's back.

Soul rolled forward down the hall avoiding it "what the hell."

Trish shirked "that's what you get for sassing me."

Soul turned "not seven hours ago I got impaled with a sword and now shot at I'm eighteen and only a quarter demon I'm still healing from the sword."

Dante sat sipping coffee back turned to soul "Just take a shower already you got an hour two tops and school on the other side of town."

Soul was out of the shower and dressed in thirty minutes about to leave when Dante stopped him.

Dante grabbed Soul by the shoulder and dropped motoring cycle keys in his hand and the sword from last night in a sheath "the bike's yours now keep the sword in your back pack unless a demons attacks and get it away from humans keep your hood up and your sunglass on when you fight now get going."

Soul had left before he could get stalled again he had made it to school early just as he was about to enter someone jumped from the shadows and pinned him to the ground sword to his throat.

The new comer spoke with anger in his voice "this is where you die embrace your death."

Soul kicked him off and discovered he looked exactly like him "I have no plans to die today." he drew his sword and prepared for the next attack.

The new comer jumped at him sword raised. Soul slid to the side and kicked him in the back knocking him to the ground. Soul's opponent pushed up and kicked Soul in the chest knocking him off his feet. Soul rolls on his free hand and lounged at his opponent. His opponent turned into a spin slashing at soul cutting his cheek. His opponent pulls the sword back about to stab when he was shot in the shoulder causing soul to turn and see a girl their age holding two smoking pistols.

The girl spoke in a serious tone "Be gone fallen one."

The fall one turned disappearing with a growl "we will met again."


	4. School

The girl walked over and cleaned the cut with a handkerchief "you were injured Grandson of Sparda."

Soul stood in confusion "who are you."

The girl stepped back "where are my manners?" she bowed "I am Maka daughter of Spirit and Kami." she stood back up and rechecked the cut "I was sent here to help protect you Mr. Veil."

Soul stood in confusion "From what."

Maka looked him in the eye "the cult of Mundus. I'll explain more later, if my schedule is correct we should go inside now unless you wish to be punished."

Soul enters and waited for Maka to enter and turned to her "where is your first class."

Maka pulled a piece of paper from her pocket "this said I should stay with you throughout the day so I assume I would simply go to your classes."

Soul nodded "this way then."

Soul lead Maka to his first class and quietly snuck past the professor teaching the class just when they sat down the professor turned around and glared at soul.

The Professor smirked "it's nice of you to grace us with your presence Mr. Veil what the excuse today fighting another imaginary monster."

Soul clenched his teeth _"if only they would see them."_

Maka stood "he was giving me a tour I'm new and I didn't know my way around yet and we got lost."

The professor sighed turning back to the board "since he was doing something for other than himself your off the hook but if either of you is later again you will get punished."

A blue haired boy stood in the back of the room "I don't think they were lost I think they were making out in a closet."

The professor sighed "Black Star sit down."

Black Star jumped on his desk "the world must hear of my greatness so that they may worship me for I am god."

a scalpel flew through the air and pinned Black Star to the back wall the professor smirked "for today's class we'll be dissecting the body of a cat if you choose not to do the lab please grab you text book and read chapters five through seven and answer the question in the library."

Soul and Maka were the only ones to stand and leave the room Soul slung his pack over his shoulder on the way out.

Maka turned to him "after what a demon slayer sees on a daily basis you could easily dissect a cat why are you leaving class?"

Soul frowned putting his text book in his bag "I'm not well liked and anytime I can get away I'll take."

Maka frowned "I like you?"

Soul raised a skeptical brow "you don't even know me."

Maka smiled weakly "you are the son of Vergil brother of Dante and son of Sparda you are quarter demon your heart his kind you were raised to protect humans from demons. Your biggest dream is to be like your uncle."

Soul continues to walk away "not that stuff half the demon world knows that I meant the me that no one sees."

By this time they had reached the library and Maka followed Soul to a back room where he placed his bag on the table and pulled out a chair and sat.

Maka grabbed the chair and pulled Soul back and sat on his lap and looked him in the eye "I want to know that Soul not this one I want to know the real Soul not the depressed outer shell."

Soul moved back to the desk "Not gonna happened because I don't trust you."

Maka smiled "what if I can make you trust me?"

soul smirked "I'm listening."

Maka moved to where she was straddling him "whatever you ask I'll do it."

Soul smirked "Explain what you mean."

Maka smiled "tell me to kiss you."

Soul's smirk became a smile "Kiss me."

Maka slowly leaned in letting her lips move with Soul allowing him to have control.

When Soul pulled away "my day just went from bad to great."

Maka smiled letting her forehead hit his chest "do I get to know the real Soul?"

Soul put his head on top of Maka's "yeah soon."

Maka leaned up and kissed the cut on his face "you're a good person Soul."


	5. Maka Meets the Family

soul sniffed "Maka did you feel that?"

Maka stood "there's a demon on the football field."

Soul ran their Maka at his heels once they reached the foot ball field they were amazed at what they saw. It had the body of an elephant the legs of a cat the head of a bull a long scaly tall and its body was covered in spikes.

Soul drew his sword "compared to this thing my sword's a tooth pick."

Maka smiled and pulled an amulet from her pocket "put this on your sword and harness your demon Power into it."

Soul balanced the amulet on the back of the blade on the guard when he put his power into his sword changed into a giant meat cleaver like form swinging the sword over his head soul smiled

Maka smiled "you like it?"

Soul smiled "Soul like very much."

Maka pointed to the demon "Don't just stand there go kill it."

Soul ran out and sliced at the demons legs. The demon fell two legs holding it up. Soul jumped running up its back dodging spikes as he ran when he reached its head he jumped and stabbed it in the neck and swung forward cutting off the head. The head bleed for a moment then grew a new body. The body was that of a deer. The demon turned as Soul landed and charged. Before the demon could attack Soul raised his sword and sliced it in half

soul turned and walked away wiping the blood from his face "I got 'um."

Maka pulled out her pistols shooting over his shoulder.

Soul looked at her in shock "I thought you were sent to help protect me not kill me?"

Maka smiled weakly "there was a second demon you did not see it because you were busy with the first."

Soul sheathed his sword "alright then."

Soul and maka sat in a secluded area of the town park bag of take out between them a large soda on each side.

Maka looked over at Soul "explain to me why we're here again

Soul smiled "I thought you were hungry and I didn't want to go back to school."

Black Star walked through the park with a Black Haired girl.

Black Star swings a stick at a bush "I'm telling you Tsubaki that demon's around here somewhere."

Tsubaki sighed "why do you want to find him Black Star he hasn't done anything to anyone."

Black Stars eyes changed his pupils became stars "I want to fight him to test his demon side."

Maka's ears perched up "someone's here."

Soul grabbed his sword "who?"

Maka frowned "that blue haired monkey from the star clan."

Soul frowned "can't I catch a break?"

a black haired man with three white stripes in his hair walked through the park with two blonds.

the older blond sighed "Kid why are we checking on her she's armed his fine."

Kid frowned "I just worried Liz."

the younger girl laughed uncontrollably.

Liz turned "Patti hush."

Patti nodded "Okay sis."

Kid rubbed the bridge of his nose _"I'm surrounded by idiots."_

Soul's ears switched "we have more company."

Maka frowned "I heard it to its Lord Death's son and his companions."

Soul groaned "can this get any worse?"

Maka slapped her hand over his mouth "say that and it will."

the fallen one growled and swung his sword at trees "Come out come out where ever you are."

Maka gripped her guns "I so want to hurt you right now."

soul smirked "I got an idea."

Maka rolled her eyes "and that would be."

Soul smiled "I live close by if we can stick to the trees and run ahead of us we'll reach the bike and I can drive us home."

Maka smiled "that's actually not a bad idea."

Soul stood helping Maka up and bolt through the trees passing kid and the Thompsons without them seeing them and reached the bike and drove them to Dante's apartment .

Dante eyed the girl sitting on his couch with his nephew something was off with her she smelled of demon he made him feel uneasy.

the girl spoke without turning her head "Mr. Veil please quit starring a hole in the back of my head I know you're starring."

Dante stood up "aren't you a little young to be a protector how old are you twelve?"

Maka smirked "aren't you a little old to be a demon slayer how old are forty."

Dante Growled "why you little."

Trish spoke from the door way "Dante if you can't play nice with Soul new friend go to your room."

Dante gapped "but she, I didn't."

Trish rolled her eyes "Dante play nice."

Dante just walked out of the apartment grabbing rebellion on his way out.

Trish sat on the coffee table in front of them "So tell what are you to Soul and don't lie."

Maka nodded "I was sent here to help keep him safe by the people I work for Shibusen."

Trish nodded "from mundus's cult no doubt the same ones that took his brother."

Soul looked at her confused "Wait a minute I have a brother when did happen ?"

Trish rolled her eyes "He's your twin Soul ,Wesley Mundus took him before we got get there we barely saved you."

Soul stood up "You mean this fallen one that wants me to die is really my brother?"

Trish shook her head "that boy is no longer your brother his ties to you were severed when he was taken he's an enemy like any other demon."

Maka looked at her as if she was condemned "Excuse me?"

Trish looked at her "Oh oh I forgot you're of demon blood I'm sorry let me rephrase my statement any evil demon."

Maka smiled "thank you."

Soul crossed his arms over his chest "Who is Mundus?"

Trish stood tugging them up with her "A story for another time Soul you got the night off so turn in early ,Maka where would like to sleep."

Maka looked at the floor "Would it be alright if I stayed with Soul."

Trish smiled "Just don't try anything Soul or Dante will castrate you."

Soul nodded leading Maka toward his room as Trish took her usual place on the couch "Dante's out the kids are going to sleep time to watch my shows." she grabbed the remote and switch the TV to the soap network.


	6. A Look into Soul's Past

Soul a snuck into the shop and pulled Dante's Laptop from the drawer of the desk and began attempting to hack into it. he tried every password he could think of quickly he typed 'Dante is Awesome' he sighed 'Dante is Badass' he grumble ' Trish is hot' he smiled 'Son of Sparda' the laptop dinged and began loading the desk top.

He clicked a random folder and found pictures from the "family" trip to the beach (his family consists of Himself, Dante Trish, Uncle Nero, his Aunt Kyrie and his Aunt Marie.) The first one was a picture of Soul and Nero burying Dante in the sand. The next one was Dante sneaking up on Trish and undoing the knot in Trish's bikini top. The one after that was Trish chasing Dante for her top one arm over her chest. That led into a picture of Soul Dante and Nero flexing grinning like idiots. The last was the family about to fight a sand demon. Nero wielding the red queen, Dante wielding Rebellion, Trish had Alastor and Soul held Force Edge in his grip.

Soul fisted and unfisted his hands "it felt so right."

He opened another folder and found more photos but these were from when Soul was a baby leading up to now. The first was Trish hold him when he was a baby smiling like a real mother. The other was when he was around one and having a starring contest with Dante. The following picture was a five year old Soul playing candy land with Trish. After that was a picture of Dante showing Soul how to properly hold a sword when he was seven. What followed was a picture of Soul meeting Nero and Kyrie for the first time at nine. The next picture was Soul meeting Marie as she acted like she was about to shot him with one of her pistols at eleven. The next was a picture of him stabbing a Marionette through the chest. (His first kill).

Just as Soul found the folder he was looking for the doors burst open and Nero came in half carrying, half dragging a drunken Dante.

Dante was blubbering "I got that bastard he took my father and my brother from me I got him good I tell I'm gonna get Asura to but we gotta kill Wes first then when he's gone a Asura will want to fight."

Nero tossed Dante to the couch "Dante are you sure he's ready to fight Wes?"

Dante sat up leaning to the right slightly "He's ready I raised him to be tough just give him Yamato and he'll be ready." he waved his hands "NO he needs the sword that will do him more good if Wes has nelo's sword then he need sparda."

Nero sighed sitting Next to Dante "Dante you're drunk you don't know what you're saying."

Dante's head rolled in Soul's direction "If I'm drunk then how can I say Soul over there."

Nero turned "Soul what are you doing up its three am?"

Soul stood slamming his hand on the table "I want answers, who the hell is mundus?"

Dante motioned him over "come 'ere I'll tell you what you need to know bout mundus."

Soul came over and sat on Nero's other side "Alright go on."

Dante takes a breath "Mundus was a lord of devils Sparda was his only rival in power. after he killed sparda none equaled him. after I killed 'im his cult lived on trying to find the next devil lord they found one in."

"Asura." Maka cut him off "Asura was once called my Lord Son but when he went dark all of his ties were cut. The cult of mundus embraced him and he rose through the ranks until he became there lord. Under his lead the cult of Mundus took your brother and raised him in darkness turning his very soul dark. "

Nero stood "Well I'll leave you guys alone I just wanted to make sure Dante made it home."

Nero walked out the door closing it behind him. Dante stood the liquor in his system no longer effecting him and went up stair to brace himself for the hang over that was about to come. He didn't notice the perfect amulet fall from around his neck and to the ground. Soul walked over and picked it planning to return it. The doors shook like someone was trying to get in.

Maka turned to Soul "is it normal for you to have guests this late."

Soul backed toward Force Edge of the wall "No it's not this can't be good."

Maka slid to a gun case that was open and snatched Luce and Ombra (her own guns left in the bed room.) "Then who's at the door?"

Soul spun Force Edge in his grip "We'll know soon."

The door burst open as Wes stepped in slowly in a Nelo angelo like form swinging the sword left and right.

Wes pointed his sword at Soul "Prepare to die brother."

Wes jumped at soul, Soul blocked using Force Edge barely even with Wes's power. Maka had begun shooting Wes only to have the bullet ricochet off the armor. Trish and Dante appeared in the stair well. Trish was about to go help them but Dante stopped her.

Dante held up his arm "Wait something about to happen."

the perfect amulet slowly came out of Soul's pocket and found a place on the blade of force edge and became The Sword of Sparda.

Wes jumped back "Damn it how do you have that?"

Soul held up the Sword "What are you scared?"

Wes growled "you wield our Grandfather's sword this can wait for another day."Wes vanished in black smoke.

Soul rose a brow holding The Sword of Sparda over his shoulder "that was odd."

Dante allowed Trish down the stairs "soul are you okay did he hurt you?"

Dante stumped down the stairs "Quit babying him he's eighteen and this going to be a lot harder now."

Maka set the guns down "He's become the next fallen now normal gun can hurt him."

Dante hit a button on the wall "that's why I have these." the far wall opened revealing an arsenal of guns of different models ranging from hand guns to rocket launchers "these guns are made to be enhanced by demon power. He walked over and picked up a pair of hand guns. One looked like it was made of gold the other silver with wood grips and tossed them at maka "see how you like those."

Maka spun the guns in her hands "they feel so right like they were made for me."

Dante shrugged "Keep 'em I'm not using 'em."

Soul cleared his throat "So what about me do I get to keep the sword?"

Dante smirked "After the way Wes reacted yeah you can keep it."

Soul smirked "Cool."

Cruise stood leaning on a wall "Here are some links that show what the weapons look like along with Wes's armor."

. /_cb20080416172433/devilmaycry/images/7/77/Sparda_ 

art/I-am-Alastor-171773666

art/Red-Queen-152781397

art/Force-Edge-186797599

art/Rebellion-156055713

art/Luce-Ombra-196535111

art/Vergil-Nelo-Angelo-119650897

Cruise crossed his arms "Don't forget to go to that little box down there." he point down with one finger "and drop a review to say what you thought of the chapter."


	7. It's Time

Trish and begin to notice a change in the boy she once called her baby boy. He was ready for school on time without being woken he paid more attention when herself or Dante spoke to him. But what confused her were his interactions with Maka. when she spoke he listen like it was a matter of life and death, when she entered a room to his side was where she went as close as possible and on occasion in his lap like she belonged there. Trish had looked in on them on night and notice that even in sleep they were close Soul had somehow become Maka's pillow. She had recently just saw them kiss and backed out of the slowly and into Dante.

Dante grabbed gently by the arms "Your acting like mundus is after you what's wrong?"

Trish frowned "I saw them."

Dante rose a cloud like brow "Saw who do what?"

Trish grabbed him by the shoulders "I saw Soul and Maka kiss."(I guess Trish doesn't ship SoMA.)

Dante laughed "So he's growing up."

Trish shook him "we don't know anything about her she could kill him in his sleep."

Dante laughed "She save his life if she was going to kill him she would have done it on day one."

Trish shook him "What if they do thing I'm too young to be a grade mother."

Dante raised a brow "Aren't you immortal."

Trish bashed his head into the wall "Not the point."

Dante's head was in the hole "point noted but Soul isn't an idiot he knows when to stop."

Trish pocked him in the chest "How do you know this?"

Dante chuckled "I gave him the talk last year." (He had air quote around the talk.)

Trish gapped at him "Who started that conversation?"

Dante pulled his head from the wall "Blame Nero for that one."

Maka rest against Soul "Trish doesn't trust me."

Soul wrapped his arms around her "Does that bother you?"

Maka nodded "Kinda I want her to at least trust me Trish is my idol the first demon to betray Mundus and live to tell the tail."

Soul made a confused face "but you said your mother was your idol?"

Maka turned "I'm a clone of Trish soul." she watched his face "I'm not an exact clone but a quarter of my DNA a share with her that's where my demon side comes from."

Soul moved away from her "what more do you know about how you were made?"

Maka smiled "I was told everything when turned sixteen I scientist that worked for my master altered the DNA of my mother Kami a human mixing her's with a sample he had from a pureblood demon Trish so in away Trish is half of my mother but if you're wondering if we share blood we don't so if you want to continue whatever it is that we have we are safe."

Soul moved back "good because I was being to like your taste."

Maka made a confused face "My taste."

Soul smiled "They say that everyone has a taste on their tongue and when you kiss them you can taste It." he leaned closer "I taste chocolate the light milk kind, what do you taste when you kiss me?"

Maka licked her lips "Cinnamon I think."

A dark power rippled through the city.

Nero stood grabbing Red Queen and Blue rose "Finally."

Marie loaded all of her guns "Time to die you bastard."

Black Star sheathed a black bladed katana "Tsubaki it's started."

Tsubaki slipped a chain scythe inside her belt "I know I felt it to."

Kid stood with the Thompson hiding spare clips within easy reach "Ready girls."

Patti nodded "Yep."

Liz sighed "as I'll ever be."

Kid held open the door "Time to go."

Dante toss Trish her sword and pulled Soul and Maka off the couch "Cuddle time over this is the big one."

Soul slapped Maka's butt and she glared at him he grabbed force edge and they ran out "I did that for two reason I wanted to do that before I might die and I was checking if you were armed."

Maka turned "just sat you wanted to smack my butt we all know that's the reason."

Soul slid force edge into place "Okay I did."

Trish "can we go please new love is making me want to kill something."

Soul grabbed Maka's arm and pulled her toward the bike "see you there.

Dante and Trish went devil trigger and followed them.

everyone arrive at the same place a large spiral tower to see Wes and a man that look like him but older and a tall black haired man.

Dante looked up "Vergil." he whispered

the black hair man spoke with a laugh "Hello hello demon hunters come ,come come inside my tower I'll fight you if you can reach me but be warned it will be harder than you think." the black haired man vanished in black smoke.

Dante turned to the others "Straight line."

Everyone looked at him.

Dante turned devil form his voice was a roar "Straight line."

Everyone fell in line light they were in the military.

Dante began to pace in front of them "I know some of us have had our fights in the past but if there was ever a time we needed to work together it would be now." his coat swished like a cape "alone we are a strong but together we are unstoppable. "he held out his hand "To Team Slayer?"

Everyone one put their hand on each other's "Team Slayer."

Patti spoke "No We're light those super heroes on TV they have team name and a battle cry."

Dante smirked "Battle cry huh ,How's this Let's Rock."

the group looked at each before nodding."

Everyone threw there fist in the air "Let's Rock."


	8. Into the Tower

Dante led Team Slayer inside to find the entry way clear aside from Jester stand on a platform.

Jester spoke in a growl "I welcome you to Devil's Tower." he spun his wand "I'll send you to hell."

Dante walked forward "You bastard you suppose to be dead."

Jester cackled "are you sure I died boy?" he smiled "but that doesn't matter." he point his wand and began to spin it as he spun it so did the floor "Round and round it goes where it stops nobody knows."

Dante stood steady "every one picks a buddy I don't know what's going to happen."

Soul grabbed Maka without thinking, while Tsubaki grabbed Black Star's arm, Liz and Patti each grabbed one of Kids arms. Dante held out his hand to Trish she took it slowly intertwining her fingers with his.

Marie glared at Nero as she grabbed his coat "I can't believe I'm stuck with you."

Nero returned the glare "It's not sunshine and rainbows for me either."

Jester spun his wand faster "See you soon." black portals appeared and each group fell through a portal.

When Soul and Maka came to there were in the middle of what appear to be the park's forest. they were relieved to know they were still armed.

Maka looked around "all the birds and squirrels are gone."

Soul scanned the area "we aren't in the forest we in an illusion must likely that clowns magic."

Jester rocked back and forth on a branch "I'm a jester not a clown."

Soul pointed his sword at Jester "where are the others?"

Jester laughed "it doesn't matter you won't be seeing them again." he vanished

Maka reached for her pistols "I have a bad feeling."

Wes appeared on a branch "you die here."

Wes jumped from the branch an approached Soul "I'll ask once join us and you can have a place of power in the new world."

Soul swung his sword "I may not like the world all that much but it wouldn't be cool if I let a mad man take over."

Wes raised his sword "Then you die."

Soul blocked his straight sending him backwards that gave maka to the time she need to fire off six shots for each gun.

Wes grabbed Maka by the throat "You a pretty little thing you are after I kill him I think a keep you as my toy."

Maka froze at his words as he began to squeeze.

Soul tore away his repressor pendant "Sorry can't keep my promise." a red aura cloaked him.

Wes tossed Maka away like she was nothing "about time now I can let loose." a blood haze surrounded him.

soul slid next to Maka propping her up "Are you okay."

Maka rubbed her throat "just fine."

Soul stood "Good, I couldn't forgive myself you got hurt."

Wes scoffed "You make me sick what kind of demons are you?"

Soul turned "the protective kind the ones that fight for what's right and are willing to die for it."

Wes laughed "the weak demons it is then." Wes charged "You just a waist of flesh."

Soul blocked him "How would you know what's a waist you were raised to do what you're told not what you want?"

Wes made a portal before disappearing "that will take you to the others."

Cruise crossed his arms "Well how was it ?" he smiled "Her are some links to show how the new things in this chapter."

Jester

Soul's devil trigger

/gallery/extra/dt/Dante_DT_ 

Wes's devil trigger

/gallery/extra/dt/Vergil_DT_ 

Cruise pointed down "Leave a review in that little box down there thanks for reading."


	9. where the Others are

Dante looked around and one word came to his mind "Shit."

When he scanned the area there were no walls, only a white void with waterfalls, flowing from nowhere stairs here are crossed in crazy angles.

Trish looked around "Let's start walking then."

Dante sat on the stair well "It won't do any good they for a circle not matter far or fast we run or even if we fly we'll end up right here."

Trish sighed "How do we get out then?"

Dante sighed "Portals the only way out but I can't make portals, you?"

Trish sighed "Nope."

Dante grumbled "You can come out now Vergil couldn't get any worse."

Vergil stepped from the shadows "It actually could you could be died."

Dante stood sword drawn "I don't have time for you crap today."

Vergil sighed "Do you ever?"

Dante smirked "Not really no so can we get on with this."

Vergil charged "Right to the point you have matured."

Dante growled "How are you alive I saw you die twice."

Vergil laughed "you saw what I wanted you to see."

Dante charged "Damn you."

Dante was knocked back by Vergil's hand and flipped back on his hand to a standing position.

Vergil summoned his sword "You forget I'm stronger than you Dante."

Trish jumped at him "But he isn't alone."

Vergil grabbed her by the throat before her attack could hit "you're the traitor tell me why I shouldn't snap your neck right now?"

Trish smirked and pointed at a charging Dante in devil trigger mode "that?"

Dante's fist connected to Vergil's gut knocking him into the air. Dante and Vergil began a Cloud VS style Sephiroth fight the clang of crossed blades filled the air.

Trish cover her eyes with her arm "Some much rage in their battle but power wise Vergil would still win but you never know."

Vergil and Dante landed in a slid "Dante why do you fighting me together we could rule Hell as brothers."

Dante laughed "it's simple really because you're talking about making humans slaves and bro that just ain't cool."

Vergil made a confused "Cool why should I care what's not I have power."

Dante tossed Rebellion into the air "You don't seem to get it, you're put humans in danger and now you need to die for."

Dante jumped up grabbing Rebellion and slashed Vergil's chest as he fell. Vergil knocked Dante back only to have Dante cut off his arm. Dante smiled as Vergil yowled in pain.

Vergil tied up his sleeve "You think missing an arm will give you an advantage?"

Dante Smirked "Yeah I kinda did."

Vergil sighed "Brother you are a fool."

Trish smirked from behind vergil as she stabbed him through the chest "Never let your guard down."

As Vergil fell a portal opened Dante and Trish shared a look before going through.

Kid frowned "Liz why are we running from the symmetry?"

Liz continued to run dragging Kid and Patti with her "Because Symmetry Is trying to kill us."

Patti giggled "But Liz aren't there more of us than them?"

Kid nodded "It's rare but she is right."

Liz connected the dots "Your right." she released them and dew her gun "Patti since Kid's back in lala land it's up to us."

Kid could only stare as the twin clowns caught up to them "Such symmetry."

Liz pushed Kid behind herself and Patti "Sorry Kid but Symmetry isn't always good." she and patti began shooting at the Clowns.

Once the right half of the one on the right and the left one the on the right were destroyed they began to merge into one.

Kid snapped out of his symmetry fit "Asymmetrical bastard." he drew his platinum pistols.

Liz sighed "Quit growling and shot them."

the three began shooting the clowns with demon power blowing them to pieces and creating a portal over the remains. Kid walked toward the portal and the girls followed. _

Marie bashed her fist into the wall "Of all the people I get stuck with it had to be you."

Nero groaned "You know what there's a list of people I'd rather be stuck with than you and right know it's a tie between a giant spider and a gryphon."

the sound of a chain saw was heard coming closer followed by maniac laughter.

Nero paused "something's coming."

"that's rude you know that you could at least said someone. "a voice spoke as he walked closer he smiled when he saw Marie "Well hello pretty lady."

the person revealed himself to be Giriko.

Lady held her Rocket launcher to his face and pulled the trigger and he was rocketed back against the wall.

Giriko stood revealing gears where his face once was "That wasn't very nice."

Marie shot again "This won't be either."

Giriko was shot through the wall pieces flying everywhere as he skidded to a stop his head gone a hole in his chest a portal began to form.

Nero sighed "Didn't even give a chance to attack."

Marie walked toward the portal "he's dead come on."

Tsubaki walked behind Black Star a chill running down her spine. They we in a village that had spires coming out of everything.

Tsubaki look left and right "Black Star something's out there."

Black Star laughed "Is it a spire or dirt?"

Tsubaki frowned "I'm serious something bad is close."

Black Star laughed "If there is I'll kill it."

a pale skinned man with dirty black hair sat on a spire "Then do it I welcome my death."

Black Star laughed "Then come down here so I can."

the man slid from the spire like a snake "Not you her."

Tsubaki frowned "I can't kill anyone."

Black Star slid his sword into her hand wrapping his hand around hers "Just close your eyes and I'll move the blade so it's like you killed him but the blood will be off your hands."

Tsubaki closed her eyes tight as Black Star stabbed the man in the chest and pulled the blade out allowing the man to fall to the ground.

the man whispered as a portal appeared behind him "fare well Tsubaki."

Tsubaki frowned as they walked through the portal "Fare well Masamune."


	10. The The Truth Gets Out

Wes stood before a tube wiping the front he stepped back "He lied to me."

in the tube was the true Vergil the others were simply clones. Vergil appeared to be at peace but thanks to the power of his demon side Wes knew his father was alive. Wes stepped back before sending his fist into the glass covering his hand in nitrogen. he simply shook it off he was about to reach in a take his father out but before he could the glass began to repair itself.

Asura appeared behind him "You had to grow a will of your own ,you couldn't have just killed them like I told you ,now you're think a tool isn't meant to think so stop doing it."

Wes growled "You lied to me everything you told me was a lie my father lives is my mother even dead?"

Asura chuckled "Your mother is more alive than you know now come along we don't need to be here when they arrive."

Asura held out his hand and a portal appeared Wes followed him through a single thought in his mind _"I'll make you suffer for your lies." _

* * *

Soul sat against the wall as the others showed "So is everyone accounted for?"

Maka did a head count "Yeah everyone's here."

Soul stood "Than let's get going you never know when."

Jester appeared above them "Hello hello I'm glad to see everyone survived play time who wants to play some more."

Marie shot Jester with a missile "NO."

When the smoke cleared Jester was dead on the ground outside the tower and there was a rather large hole in the wall.

Marie put her rocket launcher away "Well let's get going."

Black Star and Kid looked at each other "Damn."

Then they reached the next floor Marie and Dante froze "Vergil."

Kid walked toward the tube "He appears to be contained in a gas form of liquid nitrogen."

Black Star held his sword above his head "then let's get him out."

Kid sighed "Why must smashing thing be your first choice none the less it won't have any effect it will just repair its self the glass isn't glass but ice no matter how many times you smash it it will jusr refreeze.

Dante charged forward stabbing his sword into the ice "Who said we were gonna smash."

Dante made a large circle around Vergil and stepped back and watched as the block slid from the container before smashing. Vergil now lay on the ground circled by ice his breath slow his fingers twitching

Mary slid to her knees next to Vergil "checking his pulse "He's alive."

Vergil sat up "You have Yamato don't you I'd rather not leave saving the world saving the human world to my brother and son."

Marie removed a sword bag from her back "I grabbed it before I left."

Vergil stood "Good now if you'll give me a moment to adjust the strength in my legs."

Soul stood against the wall _"they're oddly close."_

Maka turned an odd look in her eye "Soul you might want to see this."

Soul turned "Oh my god what the hell?"

Vergil and Marie pulled apart blushing like teenager that just had their first kiss "What?"

Soul rose a brow "Why was my aunt just kissing my dad?"

Vergil stood leaning slightly on Yamato "I find it odd that you never asked about your mother the main question being who she was (or is)."

soul crossed his arms "And that means?"

Vergil slid Yamato into his belt "Marie is in fact your mother."

Soul gapped "But Trish said I had my mother's eyes?"

Trish laughed "No I said you have your mother's eye."

Marie removed the sun glasses she always wore revealing one blue eye and one red eye it was red like both of Soul.

Soul glared at Dante "You lied to me you told me they both died."

Vergil put a hand on Soul's shoulder "It was for the safety for all of you, one can't raise children in Hell now can they?"

Soul turned to his mother "What's your excuse?"

Marie grumbled "I'm not meant to have a family."

Vergil turned "If we've had enough of this family reunion the human world is at stake."

Soul followed his father "this will be discussed more at a later date."

The others followed leaving Maka and Trish at the end of the group.

Trish turn to Maka as she stared straight ahead "Hey you all right?"

Maka turned to her "I think I'm turned on."

Trish rose a brow "by what cause if you're gonna say Vergil he's your boyfriends dad."

Maka shook her head "NO Soul with authority."

Trish nodded "He gets that from Dante bottle up those feelings this is not the time to get distracted."

Maka nodded "Yes mother."

Trish turned to her "What?"

Maka looked away "Nothing."

Dante turned "you comin' ladies?"

Trish and Maka nodded and sped after the others.

* * *

Please review or PM if you have question.


	11. A Family Reunited

Wes had done the math when this mess began and he'd had with being lied to. he drew his sword and slid it across asura's throat only to hear the sound of laughter come from him as black blood dripped from his wound.

Asura threw his head back in laughter "You think the likes of you a quarter demon could end me with a simple attack you are a fool using the power I gave you to fight me."

Wes laughed and broke free of his armor punting the helmet away "then I'll use my own power."

A golden sword with two curved blades appeared in Asura's hand "If believe you can then try."

Wes let a roar and lunged grabbing his sword and harnessing his demon power into his fist and knocking Asura into the air and began to slash at him.

Asura split his sword in two and block Wes with one and hit wes with the back of the other's blade knocking him back.

Wes wipped the blood from his mouth "that tickled."

Asura roared and flipped his swords and stabbed Wes in the shoulder "You've betrayed the one that made you who you are the one that made you strong."

Wes stabbed Asura in the gut but before he get deeper a engery blast shot out of Asura's mouth. Wes was able to get a way but was burned on his right arm.

Wes growled "You're the one that took me away from my family raised me in darkness until my heart grew dark now I'm gonna change that."

Asura laughed "You will die today even if I fall I will drag you into Hell with me." he leaped at Wes and plunged his fist into his chest "Die you've fail your mission."

Wes fell to knees spitting blood "I'll atone for my Sins."

Asura kicked wes over the side and it joined jester's body on the ground "The funs about to begin."

the other marched up the stairs Soul marched forward "Where's my brother?"

Asura laughed "He took a tumble."

soul growled "You son of a bitch."

Dante looked at Soul "Soul get the others out we'll take care of this."

Soul glared "No I wanna help I am of sparda's blood I want to help."

Nero sighed "I'll make sure everyone gets out."

Marie and trish shook their heads "Leave it to us." Trish growled at them "come back alright.

Dante smirked "Yeah."

Asura laughed "Oh before you go Blondie did you had a daughter?"

Trish looked at him in shock I did I'd know about her."

Maka raised her hand "My mother became a half demon by mixing her DNA with yours."

Trish laughed "No wonder you felt familiar."

the four white haired men walked forward and Vergil spoke "It's time you faced up for your deeds we will be your fires of judgment."

Dante laughed "That was beautiful bro."

Nero charges "Idiots."

before the attack Asura activated his devil form. bat like wings came from his back his veins became black and visible his eyes turned black his hair became spike like. he emoted a black aura. nero was knock to the ground."

Dante ran to the edge "Nero say something."

"that fucking hurt." Nero roared

Dante laughed "About are you alive?"

Nero fumed "Would I be talking to you if I wasn't?"

Dante chuckled and turned back to the others "just making sure."

Asura shot red lighting from his hand at Dante "Don't let your guard down."

Vergil went devil trigger and jumped at Asura slashing at him like Wes did before. Asura called his golden sword and blocked every strike. Asura stabbed Vergil's wins before slicing them off causing vergil to fall. As Vergil fell he shot summon swords clipping Asura's wings.

Vergil smirked sliding as he landed "You clip my wings I clip yours." he huffed "Brother your turn."

Dante activated his devil form charged holding his sword in a reverse grip slicing Asura hitting the wall and bouncing back and slicing the same place making the cut deeper.

Before his attack could finish Asura grabbed him by the coat and tossed him to the ground. Asura leaped landing on Dante's stomach and kicked his head against the stone floor knocking him out.

Soul froze _"He just knocked out Dante what am I gonna do it if he gets dad?"_

Asura charged at Soul and Vergil yelled "Soul pay attention."

Soul slid back the attack barely missing him as he landed on his behind.

Vergil jerked Soul to his feet "you need to focus or you're going to died."

Asura tossed his sword at Vergil it entered his chest and he fell to the ground "Right you are."

Soul backed away "I'm all alone I can't do this by myself I'm gonna die."

Asura pulled his sword from Vergil "that's the plan."

Before the attack could land a rocket knocked Asura back "Get away from my son you damn demon bastard."

Asura laugh wiping the dust from his face "What can one human woman do?"

Golden lighting hit Asura in the chest "You really think there's just one?"

Asura laughed "I forgot humans tend to travel in groups."

Trish appeared behind Asura holding the blade to restrain him "Soul do it now. "

Soul charged forward and plunged his sword into Asura. Trish side stepped as the blade completed its journey through Asura. Asura's body was split in half each half falling to either side of the blade.

Soul shook the blood from the blade "see you in hell."

Maka put her guns away "Are they alright?"

Trish checked Dante "he's breathing he just out cold."

Marie helped Vergil to sit up "I gotta say it that really hurt, Where's Wesley ?"

Soul sighed "most likely dead."

Dante stood up let's get down from here I have a feeling this place is going to."

the entire tower began to slid to the right at a fast rate. as the tower slid to the ground Nero (land on a platform that was sticking out from the tower) Jumped on Wes's body over his shoulder.

Nero chuckled "He's alive just barely."

Wes groaned "Where am i?"

Dante laughed "on the coolest ride in Disney world."

Marie groaned "Not really we're all falling to our deaths."

the platform hit the ground with a heavy thud and before them stood Black Star Kid Liz Patti and Tsubaki.

Black Star laughed "Man I messed the fun."

Kid sighed "Black Star that doesn't seem as fun as you think."

Patti laughed "I think it would be fun to do that."

Liz sighed "Patti you'd swim with sharks if we let you."

Tsubaki smiled "I'm just glad everyone's okay."

Dante jumped down "Family meeting at the shop right now." He turned to Nero "Your free on this one."

Nero hand Wes to Vergil and jump down "Yeah." he was gone in a trail of smoke.

Vergil stood against the wall Marie was on the couch Soul was on the couch curled into his side Dante was at the desk and Trish sat on the desk. Wes stood in the corner.

Dante sighed "So what now?"

Everyone nearly fell over "we thought you had an idea."

Soul sighed "It's simple a bigger place."

Dante smashed his fist into his open palm "That's it then we're getting a bigger place."

Vergil smiled "Family's back together the way it should be."


	12. Grandson of Sparda Epilogue

It's been a year and the lives of those who fought within the tower have returned to as normal as they were before the tower. As Dante had stated the Veil family moved to a larger residence. Now they live within an abandoned apartment complex that they purchases. The first floor is the office. The next floor is the living area and kitchen. Above that is the gym. The last floor was the weapons room there hangs force edge in a locked case in memory of the demon whose legacy they continue.

Soul swung at Wes with a wooden rebellion "I can't believe they would just take my weapon."

Maka looked up from cleaning gold "Just pick another sword Soul you weren't even suppose to use it in the begin you just grabbed it."

Wes blocked Soul "You don't see me complaining I lost my sword to."

Soul groaned "But I liked using Sparda it made me feel strong."

Maka began putting gold back together "The power you felt was your grandfather's."

Soul jumped back as Wes attacked "Don't tell you don't get tingly using alastor ."

Maka shot at him with Silver "shut up it makes feel good okay I'll admit that."

Soul appear behind her and whispered "But I make you feel better right?"

Maka leaned back as he hand went to her hips "Always."

Wes groaned "Will you two just have sex already." they froze "you didn't ?" they stayed frozen "I'm telling."

Soul jump over the desk "you can't we'll get in trouble."

Trish stepped from the shadows "To late."

Soul hung his head "Shit."

Trish shot at him "Everyone's down stairs in the office."

When they arrived in the office Dante and Vergil stood each holding a long box and Dante spoke "I know you both lost your weapon of choice in some way we hope these can make these work."

Dante opened his box and handed the condense to Soul. it was a claymore style the handle was wrapped in leather the guard was made from black metal the blade was glowed red and had an inscription in Japanese 悪魔のヒーロー (Akuma no hīrō)

Translation:"Demon Hero" in Japanese

Soul made a confused face "What does inscription mean?"

Vergil spoke in a calm tone "Demon hero." he smiled and opened his box "Wes this is yours

The sword was a katana with a white sheath and handle the guard was silver the blade was blue with the inscription. 悪の中の良い (Aku no naka no yoi)

Translation : "good within evil" in Japanese

Wes made a confused face "Good within evil."

Vergil smiled "you were confused on what path you were meant to follow this weapon honors that."

Bullet flew from the other room as Marie walked as Soul and Wes block them sending them into the wall.

Dante smiled "It's finally time to turn on the sign." Dante walked to a switch on the wall "let the devil beware." he flipped it lighting a sign above the door outside "Devil May Cry is open of business."


	13. Sequel?

Should this story have a squeal? If you think it should say so in a review and if there was anything that was left unanswered question that you'd like to know about please say so in a review. If you have some ideas for the sequel if you think it should have one please share through PM of in Review.


End file.
